People love to take their dogs with them on long walks, hikes in the country or just to the mall for an outing. This is a wonderful experience for both dog and human, except for one thing. Dogs cannot be toilet trained! To date, the only means available to clean up an unexpected pet mess does not protect a person from the bacteria and aromas that come along with pet waste.
Aside from pretending your dog did not do it and walk away quickly, there is no expedient and sanitary solution for collection of the waste or for odor-free storage until it can be disposed of in an appropriate waste receptacle. Pet owners are required to carry the excrement, smelling its contents, until they can locate a trash receptacle. In some cases, that could be a very long walk.